


Spaghetti Sauce

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [26]
Category: Carrie (1976)
Genre: Gen, prompt word: zesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Carrie is sent to the kitchen to await punishment.





	Spaghetti Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Carrie (1976)  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Zesty

“Are you aware of what you just did, Carieta?” A strong-armed religious woman stands tall in front of her scared six-year-old daughter.

 

All the lights in the garage have shattered at once. The young child had gone against her mother, not wishing to attend her therapy session. Carrie White is alarmed and confused about what just happened, wondering why her mother thinks she had done it. She is suddenly sent to the kitchen to make lunch. Being six, she doesn’t know how to make much. She does, however, know how to boil water and stir spaghetti sauce. When her mother rolls in, Carrie has allowed the spaghetti noodles to melt into one pot, as she stirs the sauce in the next. Her mother nods in appreciation and reaches over with a small wooden spoon to taste it.

 

“Very subtle, Carrie.” She nods and walks away.

 

A decade passes, and Carrie has caused her homework lamp to catch on fire. She struggles to set the flame out by the time her mother arrives in the room. Instead of noticing a disturbing blaze, Margaret White sees and smells the smoke. She instantly wrenches her teenaged daughter off of her bed and away from the desk. She checks the window and starts to shuffle through Carrie’s study area. The teen girl protests and moves around her mother without running anywhere near her. She is mostly worried that her mother will discover what her telekinesis had come so very close to creating.

 

“Where is the marijuana, Carieta?”

 

Carrie stares back, distressed. She doesn’t know what to say other than protesting against ever having smoked. Margaret goes wild over her daughter not only smoking marijuana but lying about it as well. Carrie covers her face and stays out of the way of her mother’s failing arms to avoid being accidentally struck. Carrie is sent to the kitchen during her evasion and her mother’s tirade. Carrie doesn’t even think before going straight for her favorite comfort food. Classic spaghetti often helps ease any worries. When her mother strides into the kitchen, Carrie can sense the woman’s tension. The teenager has the spaghetti noodles melting in one pot, as she stirs the sauce in the next. Margaret nods, picking up a small wooden spoon. She reaches over to taste the common concoction.

 

“Zesty, Carrie.” She reprimands her daughter, spitting out the mix and throwing the spoon away. “Zest is the Devil’s work. Start it over.”

 

As Margaret delves into another tirade, Carrie’s anger vibrates. Her mother’s outburst travels into another room and out the front door. The spaghetti and its sauce blast from their containers, and the knives from the chopping block slam – blade first – into the opposite wall. A soft smile appears over Carrie’s features as her tears fall down the side of her face. She is earning more and more control over her telekinetic powers, and someday she may use them for something bigger.


End file.
